Baños de burbujas
by bars-9
Summary: [One shot 4º año] Myrtle puede dejar de ser el blanco favorito de las burlas de Peeves si roba algo a uno de los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero... ¿para qué está la Señora Norris si no es para impedírselo?


Disclaimer: no soy rica, no vivo en Inglaterra y no estoy escribiendo el séptimo libro de una saga. Vamos, que no soy Rowling.

Si el resumen de este fict os ha parecido algo extraño es porque responde a un reto de Story Weavers que consistía en escribir un one shot con Myrtle como protagonista, la señora Norris de secundaria, en el que aparecieran las palabras resentimiento, candil, conscientemente, fuerte y atrapó y que reflejara el refrán "más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando".

Personalmente, ha sido una completa odisea hilar todos los requisitos que debía cumplir y sacar algo medianamente coherente, pero para algo se trataba de un reto. Espero que por lo menos le encontréis los pies y la cabeza al fict

**Baños de burbujas**

Amanecía un día más en la vida de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Un miserable día más siempre acompañado de…

- ¡Myrtle es una amargada¡Myrtle es fea¡Myrtle es una llorona!

Aquella inconfundible voz cantarina y repiqueteante que le prodigaba esas "dulces" palabras todas las mañanas.

- ¡Myrtle tendrá espinillas de por vida! O mejor dicho… ¡de por muerte!

Peeves. ¿Quién más podría ser?

El fantasma de Myrtle posó sus siempre llorosos ojos sobre el _poltergeist_, que saltaba y danzaba alegremente a su alrededor mientras una sonrisa burlona bailaba en su cara.

- Te agradecería que me dejaras en paz, Peeves – pidió el fantasma con voz entrecortada. Un insulto más y se echaría a llorar.

- ¿Dejarte en paz? – se sorprendió falsamente Peeves - ¿Estás de broma? Vamos Myrtle, sabes de sobra que me encanta meterme contigo… siempre te lo tomas todo tan a pecho que da gusto.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – trató de defenderse Myrtle sin poder evitar que una gruesa lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

El _poltergeist_ lanzó una **fuerte** risotada que provocó que lo que en un principio empezó con una lágrima y unos cuantos sollozos, se convirtiera en un auténtico llanto.

- Eres tan insensible… - logró decir ella entre lágrima y lágrima.

- Y tú tan llorona…

- ¡Yo no soy una llorona! – exclamó con voz chillona, pero el hecho de gruesas lágrimas cayeran por las mejillas de Myrtle no ayudaba precisamente a corroborar tal afirmación.

Sin embargo, el fantasma dejó súbitamente de llorar y clavó sus espectrales ojos sobre Peeves.

- ¿Qué pasó, Myrtle¿Se te acabaron las lágrimas de tanto llorar?

- No soy una llorona – repitió la joven ignorando el último comentario – Estoy harta de que todo el mundo se meta conmigo y te voy a demostrar que yo también puedo ser una… mujer de acción.

- ¿Mujer de acción? – exclamó Peeves sin poder ocultar una mueca burlona - Eso será digno de ver. ¿Y cómo me lo piensas demostrar?

- Propón un reto. Si lo supero, no podrás molestarme en todo un mes.

El pequeño hombrecillo dejó de brincar y se quedó quieto, flotando en el aire y observando a Myrtle con ojo crítico, como tratando de calcular su nivel de locura. Y por lo visto llegó a la conclusión de que éste era un nivel aceptablemente alto, ya que finalmente dijo:

- Me parece una buena idea.

Myrtle abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Lo había soltado como una medida desesperada, pero al parecer había funcionado.

- Y no solo eso, sino que si superas la prueba además te defenderé de cualquiera que te insulte – añadió Peeves.

Eso era más de lo que podía pedir, por lo que Myrtle le tendió la mano rápidamente.

- ¿Trato hecho?

- Trato hecho.

Tras estrecharse las manos (tarea complicada teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de un fantasma), la joven miró a Peeves con una mezcla de miedo y expectación.

- ¿Y la prueba es…?

El _poltergeist_ se llevó una mano a la barbilla con ademán pensativo y cuando sus ojos adquirieron una mueca traviesa y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa burlona que, de haber tenido pelos en la nuca de Myrtle éstos se hubieran erizado, el fantasma comenzó a arrepentirse del trato.

- Supongo que te has enterado de todo el revuelo que se ha montado con el Torneo de los Tres Magos – Myrtle entornó los ojos, cómo para no enterarse si nadie hablaba de otra cosa – Así que supongo que sabrás lo cotizados que están los cuatro Campeones… - Peeves hizo una pausa dramática – Quiero que robes algo valioso de uno de ellos. Tienes una semana de plazo.

Era oficial: Myrtle se arrepentía de tener una boca tan grande.

ooooooooooooooooooo

¿Podía alguien explicarle por qué se había empeñado en demostrar a ese estúpido poltergeist que era una mujer de acción cuando obviamente no era una mujer de acción¿Por qué no se había quedado encerrada en el baño, llorando a moco tendido en lugar de pretender demostrar una hasta ahora oculta valentía? A pesar de haberle dado muchas vueltas a estas cuestiones vitales, Myrtle no había conseguido hallar una respuesta satisfactoria. Y mientras tanto, mataba el tiempo observando a sus cuatro posibles víctimas. Eso sí, siempre seguida por la silenciosa señora Norris que de manera misteriosa y tras su conversación con Peeves, parecía haberse convertido en esa sombra que siempre tuvo en vida, pero nunca en muerte.

La primera de ellas era Fleur Delacour y representaba todo lo que Myrtle siempre había deseado ser: rubia, alta, guapa, con nombre francés y un acento cautivador. Por desgracia ella se tenía que conformar con su pelo estropajoso, su eterno acné, su nombre de planta y su poco agradable acento escocés... sin olvidar su condición fantasmal, por supuesto. Tratar de robar algo a Fleur significaría estar en contacto con la perfección, lo cual le recordaría lo poco perfecta que era ella. Descartada.

Siguiendo la ronda de campeones extranjeros, el siguiente era Víktor Krum. No sabía si era su forma de exagerar las erres, su mirada fiera o sus toscos modales, pero definitivamente ese chico le inspiraba más miedo que el Barón Sanguinario. O quizás es que ella era demasiado cobarde. Sea como fuere, Myrtle se sentía incapaz de robar nada a aquel rudo búlgaro. Descartado.

El siguiente, Harry Potter, parecía ser la víctima idónea. Le conocía, era un Gryffindor confiado y últimamente todo el mundo parecía odiarle. Sin embargo era todo eso lo que la hacía echarse para atrás… le daba tanta lástima que le parecía injusto robarle. Y si a eso le añadimos su particular guardia personal (Ron y Hermione) que le acompañaban a todas partes, la tarea se le presentaba bastante complicada. Descartado.

Y por último Cedric Diggory. El guapo Cedric Diggory suspiro embelesado de Myrtle. El idolatrado Cedric Diggory otro suspiro embelesado de Myrtle. El perfecto Cedric Diggory ¿a que ya sabéis lo que va aquí?. Si elegirle a él como víctima significaba pasar más tiempo al lado de aquel milagro de la naturaleza, Myrtle cumpliría gustosa con aquella obligación. Aceptado.

Definitivamente Cedric Diggory iba a ser su víctima. Quizás, después de todo no iba a ser tan mala la idea de convertirse en una Bonnie momentánea. E incluso igual hasta le daba a Peeves con un canto en los dientes.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Tras haber elegido a su víctima, Myrtle se convirtió en la sombra espectral de Cedric Diggory. Dos días se intenso seguimiento habían bastado para conocer perfectamente sus horarios, sus amistades, sus admiradoras y cierto anillo de oro con su escudo familiar grabado que podría entrar dentro de la definición de Peeves de "objeto valioso", pero no para pillarle solo y desprevenido. El Campeón estaba permanentemente rodeado de una nube de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas a las que no le importaba que el joven estuviera oficialmente saliendo con Cho Chang.

Por suerte para ella, el seguimiento nocturno dio sus frutos cuando Myrtle descubrió que el Huffle más sexy de todos los tiempos (siempre palabras de Myrtle) había preparado una excursión nocturna al baño de los prefectos para él y su huevo de oro, dejando fuera a la petarda de su novia (repito: siempre palabras de Myrtle).

Myrtle no podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad de oro, por lo que siguió sigilosamente al joven a través de los oscuros y desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Se coló en el baño de los prefectos sin que Cedric se diera cuenta de nada, pero cuando él estaba prendiendo con su varita el último **candil** de la gran lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo, el fantasma de la joven se dio cuenta de que no era la única que se había autoinvitado: agazapada en una esquina, la señora Norris no apartaba sus gatunos ojos de ella. Con un suspiro de resignación y esperando que la gata del conserje no entorpeciera su trabajo, Myrtle centró de nuevo su atención en Cedric, que en ese momento se estaba quitando el pijama mientras los grifos abiertos llenaban la pequeña piscina.

Tras haber superado el duro trance de ver desnudo a su recién descubierto amor platónico y no poder tocarlo, Myrtle aprovechó la concentrado que estaba el Campeón en su huevo (el de oro, se entiende) para entrar en acción. Habiendo localizado el anillo que Cedric se había quitado antes de entrar al agua y teniendo a la victima concentrada en otra cosa, la tarea de presentaba sumamente sencilla, pero justo cuando Myrtle había salido de su escondite para hacerse con su preciado tesoro, un agudo maullido rompió con la quietud de la escena.

Myrtle le dirigió una mirada de profundo enfado a la gata antes de volver a ocultarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Cedric en voz alta, dejando a un lado el asunto del huevo y paseando sus ojos por el cuarto de baño.

- Nadie – respondió el fantasma. Acto seguido se dio cuenta de su error.

- No sabía que nadie hablara – replicó él con tranquilidad, una vez descubierta la intrusa - ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Myrtle.

- ¿Myrtle¿Tú eres el fantasma llorón que atasca los baños con sus lágrimas?

La aludida torció el gesto por esa alusión a su pasatiempo favorito y por no haber sido reconocida en el acto por el amor de su vida.

- Obstruyo los baños momentáneamente para mostrar mi disconformidad contra este mundo cruel – puntualizó Myrtle dejando traslucir cierto tono duro – Sí, ésa soy yo.

Cedric observó al fantasma con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

- ¿Y a qué has venido aquí¿No será a obstruir momentáneamente este baño para mostrar tu disconformidad con este mundo cruel?

- ¡No! He venido a… a… - el fantasma trató de buscar una excusa creíble – a ayudarte con tu huevo – Cedric abrió los ojos con sorpresa – El de oro, se entiende.

- Ya. ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a ayudarme? – quiso saber el Campeón, obviamente sin creerse las palabras del fantasma.

Myrtle, maldiciendo a la señora Norris por haberla descubierto, miró a su alrededor con urgencia, como si la solución se encontrara delante de sus narices y, de hecho, se encontraba. En uno de los cuadros que decoraban la estancia, una sirena se pavoneaba tratando de llamar la atención de Cedric. Era una idea descabellada, pero podía funcionar.

- ¿Por qué no lo metes debajo del agua? Quiero decir… ese huevo suelta unos quejidos horribles. Igual dentro del agua se calla.

Aquello era estúpido, pero si Cedric se metía debajo del agua, aunque fuera unos segundos, ella podría robar el anillo con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Debajo del agua? – repitió el joven, mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- ¡Ay no sé! – se desesperó Myrtle - ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor¿O prefieres quedarte toda la noche escuchando a un huevo llorar?

Aún sin estar completamente convencido, Cedric volvió a tomar el huevo entre sus manos y, en vista de que no se le ocurría algo mejor, se sumergió en la pequeña piscina. Aún sin creerse su buena suerte y sorprendida por su capacidad de convicción (que hasta ese momento había resultado nula), Myrtle voló rápidamente hacia el anillo y estaba a punto de hacerse con él, cuando el Campeón volvió a la superficie.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó el chico completamente feliz - ¡Tenías razón! Dentro del agua se oye un cántico en lugar de quejidos. ¿Sabes que eres una genio? Si fueras corpórea, te abrazaría.

Myrtle pensó que si fuera corpórea, se habría puesto como un tomate.

- Voy a meterme otra vez, a ver si memorizo lo que dicen.

En cuanto la cabeza rubia de Cedric desapareció, Myrtle se lanzó de nuevo a por el anillo sin contar con la señora Norris que, por alguna extraña razón, estaba decidida a aguarle la fiesta. La gata, en un vano intento por entorpecerla, trató de arañarla.

- Soy un fantasma, estúpida.

Y como buen fantasma que era, Myrtle **atrapó** el anillo de oro y consiguió esfumarse de allí en el preciso instante en el que Cedric sacaba la cabeza del agua.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

- Creo que tengo algo que te interesa – anunció Myrtle a la mañana siguiente con voz cantarina.

Peeves observó detenidamente al fantasma llegando a la acertada conclusión de que aquel buen humor nada habitual en ella no presagiaba nada bueno para él. Y efectivamente, en cuanto Myrtle le mostró el anillo de oro con el escudo familiar de los Diggory grabado en él, el poltergeist puso su mente a funcionar rápidamente para arreglar aquel desaguisado.

- Muy bien, Myrtle – la felicitó Peeves con un tono falsamente apreciativo – Debo confesar que me has sorprendido. Jamás pensé que lo lograrías.

La joven ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

- Te dije que era una mujer de acción. El que haya optado por una vida de lamentaciones no quiere decir nada.

Peeves tomó el anillo entre sus manos y jugueteó con el, aparentemente distraído. Repentinamente, levantó sus ojos hacia Myrtle y una sonrisa juguetona cruzó su rostro.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea mucho más divertida.

Myrtle frunció el ceño. Normalmente, el concepto "divertido" que tenía el _poltergeist_ no solía coincidir con el suyo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó ella con recelo.

Pero el pequeño hombrecillo no pudo explicar en qué consistía esa fantástica idea ya que un agudo maullido, de sobra conocido para Myrtle, interrumpió la conversación.

- ¿Otra vez tú aquí? – exclamó Myrtle al descubrir la presencia de la señora Norris que, como siempre, la miraba de manera impasible - ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho¿No será por aquella vez que te dejé sin pelo¡Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Y sabes que no lo hice **conscientemente**. Fue un accidente.

- No sabía que los gatos te entendieran – comentó Peeves, burlón.

- Dudo que esta estúpida me entienda. Pero últimamente no para de seguirme… creo que todavía me guarda **resentimiento** por aquella vez que la dejé calva. Ya te he dicho que fue un accidente – añadió dirigiéndose al animal - ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?

A Peeves le hubiera encantado continuar observando como Myrtle discutía con una gata, pero decidió que en ese momento había cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Como te iba diciendo – continuó él optando por ignorar la presencia de la señora Norris y esperando que el fantasma hiciera lo mismo – se me ha ocurrido algo mucho mejor y si lo consigues, aumento mi oferta y en lugar de un mes, seré tu guardespaldas por lo que resta de año.

Aquella oferta era buenísima, pero Myrtle temía la segunda parte.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Robarle algo a Potipot – reveló Peeves con una sonrisa burlona. Al ver que Myrtle no entendía, aclaró – A Harry Potter.

- Pero… pero Harry me cae muy bien. Aunque hace mucho que no me visita – se lamentó Myrtle con tristeza.

- Ese es tu problema – puntualizó él – Pero ya sabes que si lo consigues, nadie se meterá contigo en lo que queda de año. Si no lo logras, te prestarás de manera voluntaria a ser el blanco de mis burlas cada vez que me aburra. Ese es el trato… ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Lo tomaba y de nuevo se arrepentía de su decisión. Robarle a Cedric Diggory, a pesar de ser su nuevo amor platónico, no había representado ningún problema moral, pero robarle a Harry Potter… en fin, era Harry Potter.

Sin embargo allí estaba, de nuevo en el baño de los prefectos, esperando pillar a su víctima distraída y con la señora Norris (que por lo visto se aburría mucho últimamente) pisándole los talones.

Por el momento estaba siguiendo la misma táctica que había seguido con Cedric, aunque por simpatía a Harry había optado por revelar su presencia, aprovechando la ocasión para reprochar al chico lo abandonada que la tenía últimamente. Sin embargo y por desgracia, tras haberle revelado que la mejor manera para desentrañar el misterio era meter el huevo dentro del agua, Myrtle no había conseguido el tiempo necesario para sustraerle nada. Aunque tampoco había mucho donde elegir, porque Harry no parecía llevar encima nada precioso como el anillo de Cedric a excepción de un reloj de dudoso valor.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, el Campeón ya había descifrado el misterio del huevo y se estaba vistiendo de nuevo, por lo que Myrtle no tuvo más remedio que seguirle su rastro por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tarea algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que su víctima se había colocado encima una capa invisible. De hecho, la tarea se hizo aún más difícil cuando Harry (un poco torpe en opinión del fantasma) estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por Snape y Filch. Y de nuevo la maldita gata merodeando por allí sin quitarla un ojo de encima.

Afortunadamente para ella y para el pellejo de Harry, el chico se salvó por los pelos y Myrtle vio en ese momento su última oportunidad. Así que se lanzó a la desesperada detrás de él con la intención de poner en práctica la vieja táctica "tirón de bolso" que consistía en dejar a un lado todo disimulo y agarrar con lo primero que se le pusiera por delante. Myrtle estaba a punto de dar alcance a su víctima cuando…

- ¡Maldita gata! – susurró el fantasma cuando la señora Norris se interpuso en su camino - ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Myrtle esquivó hábilmente al felino pero unos pasos apresurados y la inconfundible voz de Filch la hicieron detenerse y esconderse.

- ¿Así que estabas aquí? – exclamó el conserje tomando a su mascota en brazos – Vamos señora Norris, ya es hora de irse a dormir.

En cuanto gata y dueño desaparecieron, Myrtle reanudó su persecución justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que Harry ya se encontraba dentro de la torre de Gryffindor. En ese momento, un reloj indicó la medianoche.

- ¡Ding, dong¡Ding, dong! – canturreó una desgradable vocecilla – Creo que a alguien se le ha terminado el plazo.

Myrtle posó sus llorosos ojos sobre Peeves.

- Creo que alguien ha perdido una apuesta. Creo que alguien va a tener que soportar mis burlas todo lo que resta de año sin rechistar…

- ¡Basta! – interrumpió Myrtle la perorata.

El _poltergeist_ se rió de manera socarrona.

- Pobre Myrtle – se lamentó él falsamente – Podías haber gozado de mi protección durante un mes pero por avariciosa tendrás que aguantar mis insultos sin quejarte… ¿sabías? No te vendría mal aprenderte aquel refrán que dice "más vale pájaro en mano, que ciento volando".

Y con una última sonrisa burlona, Peeves se esfumó. Aunque lo que Myrtle ignoraba era que en ese momento en el que ella se lamentaba de su mala suerte, el _poltergeist_ le estaba dando las gracias a la señora Norris por su colaboración.

* * *

No sé si ha quedado muy clara la idea del refrán y tampoco sé si la señora Norris se merece el título de "secundaria", pero os prometo que he hecho lo que he podido. Me ha costado horrores escribir este one shot y eso que es cortísimo, pero me siento orgullosa de haber podido mezclar todos los ingredientes y sacar algo más o menos con cuerpo.

Y como siempre, cualquier cosa que tengáis que decirme será muy bien recibida. Y en especial en este fict porque me ha costado muchísimo. Así que ya sabéis, a dejar reviews

Muchos besos.

bars9


End file.
